Puzzling Prices
Puzzling ''Pr''ices Episode Six, Season Five, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Ryewillow is dedicated to Ginger, and congrats to her for tying for first place in my contest! Puzzling Prices When we entered Bramblestar’s den, the ThunderClan leader was conversing with a pretty looking she-cat. She had a white, glowing pelt, with a rather fluffy looking light brown tail. Both cats looked up as we made our entrance, and Bramblestar quickly stepped back, “Ah, Shade, Storm, I was just thinking about finding you two.” The she-cat Bramblestar had been talking to stepped back also, and she looked rather young, about fourteen moons old. “We wanted to ask you about a young apprentice called Sunpaw.” Shade mewed easily, “It connects with the mystery of Crowheart.” “Ah,” the ThunderClan leader mused, “I do remember a ‘Sunpaw’. She and Crowheart were best friends when they were apprentices, and she had been pretty distraught with Crowheart left for the quest. She had her warrior name, Sunstorm, and she left shortly after you set out for a new hunting area.” The warrior next to Bramblestar piped up, “Sunstorm had asked Crowheart to be her mate, but he told her he had a duty, so he could not be her mate.” Kouhai blinked, “So you’re saying that she left because she was depressed and broken?” Bramblestar’s amber eyes flitted to the rogue. Shade quickly cut in, “Kouhai’s a new addition to our group, he wants to help us.” “Oh.” Bramblestar settled back, “I’m sorry I can’t say much about Sunstorm, her departure was a loss to the Clan, but we had more important things to worry about.” Great StarClan, no wonder she left, her Clan didn’t have “time” to bother with her anyways. I mused. “This is Ryewillow,” Bramblestar flicked his tail at the pale white she-cat, “She will replace Tigerstripe as the ThunderClan cat.” Kouhai was watching her, but he shrugged and examined his silver paws instead. Ryewillow’s gorgeous green eyes were watching the silver tom, and I smirked slightly at the sight. Shade dipped her head to Bramblestar and turned, leading the way back out of the den. I sighed, “That didn’t help much,” I mewed once we were out of earshot. My sister nodded, “But we learned what Sunny’s warrior name was, and perhaps what happened between Crowheart and Sunny.” “You think that’ll help?” “It has to.” ~ When I padded back into the clearing, the medicine cat tending Brownhare glanced up excitedly, “Oh you’re back! I have good news for you.” “Hey.” A voice croaked behind her. “Brownhare!” Shade squealed, hurtling forward. She stumbled, nearly falling on top of Brownhare, but I hurriedly held her steady. The brown tom looked weak, but he was awake. His eyes were tired and dim, but he managed to slowly sit up. “Looks like you’re back from the dead.” I laughed. He cracked a smile, and Shade leaned in close to him, “I’m so glad you’re alive,” she whispered, “I was so afraid that you were going to die.” I glanced at Kouhai and Ryewillow, and mewed, “If you could please excuse us for a second.” They nodded and scooted outside, Ryewillow’s eyes still focused on Kouhai. Brownhare and Shade were in a deep conversation about...their love? so I decided to thank the medicine cat for healing Brownhare and asked her to find Willowfur and send her over. I also asked the medicine cat to send word to WindClan and ShadowClan for Snowbreeze and Dawnfur, and soon, we were all gathered. Well, almost gathered. Duskshadow and Tessa had gone investigating once more, and the information we had gotten from them last time pretty much summed up what we found this time from our interrogation with Bramblestar and my battle against Sunny. They came back soon, describing more in detail about Crowheart’s death, his ceremony, then his burial. “Okay so we know that Crowheart’s body was never found after this vigil, and his buriers, Sandstorm and Dustpelt were found dead.” I ran over the list of facts quickly. Tessa nodded. “And according to Kitkat and even Bramblestar, there was no scream, only a small thump when Crowheart died. That meant that Kitkat landed a good blow, knocking him unconscious with the pain quickly.” Tessa added. Duskshadow stretched, “And during his vigil, he was claimed dead, and you, Storm rushed in to say goodbye, but you didn’t stay to see the rest, correct?” I nodded, “I left because I couldn’t stand it anymore.” Tessa narrowed her eyes, “But after a quick vigil for Crowheart, which lasted the whole night, the buriers dragged him outside.” “And they were killed near his burial area and they were dragged to the border, and Crowheart’s body was never found.” Shade concluded. Ryewillow’s eyes widened, “I always thought he was buried, and then somebody came to kill Sandstorm and Dustpelt!” “We’ve also guessed that Sunny was the one who killed the two elders.” Dawnfur mewed. Snowbreeze sighed, “Even if she did kill the two elders, why would she? So she can bury his body herself?” Everyone blinked. Willowfur shrugged, “I think that the elders buried Crowheart first, and then Sunny found them, presumably so she can get revenge on whoever killed Crowheart and attacked the two elders.” “Makes sense.” Graystorm grunted. Brownhare sat up, wincing as he stretched forward, “So your saying that Sunny had a very good history with Crowheart, and all her actions are revolving around avenging Crowheart’s death?” “Pretty much,” I mewed grimly. “Okay let’s assume Crowheart’s body wasn’t buried before the elders were attacked.” Dawnfur mused, “What would Sunny do to it?” “Probably mourn him and bury him herself.” Snowbreeze rolled her eyes, “What else would you do with a dead body?” Nobody answered her question. Brownhare shifted, then groaned in pain again, “Even if Crowheart is buried, dead, and gone, what is Sunny’s deal?” Shade glanced at me, and I gave a tiny shrug. “Well, she thinks that it’s our fault that we dragged him away from the safety of his Clan, the Clans’ fault for letting him die, and the rogues’ fault for killing him. I think its safe to say that she wants to destroy us all.” Dawnfur muttered, “I’d be glad if she killed all the rogues for me.” Kouhai glanced at her sharply, and Snowbreeze coughed, “Storm, you might want to introduce our new friends here.” “Oh right,” I mewed sheepishly, “This is Kouhai,” I mewed, pointing to the silver tom, “He used to work with Frosty and Kitkat, but he decided to aid us on this.” “And possibly join you for a long time.” Kouhai mewed softly. Dawnfur sniffed loudly and turned her back, and Shade grimaced, probably mentally reminding herself to tell Kouhai not to worry about the cream colored she-cat. “And this is Ryewillow,” I pointed to the fluffy white she-cat, “She’s the new ThunderClan cat.” The silence was drawn out until Brownhare grunted, “Welcome?” I plastered on a small smile and mewed, “Um, excuse them,” I mumbled, “We’re just not used to new arrivals.” Kouhai smiled slightly, nervous energy flowing through him, “It’s fine,” he mewed airily, “What are we going to do next?” Brownhare shrugged, “We should definitely try to figure out the rest of the puzzle, but I’m going to stay here.” Shade rolled her eyes affectionately, “If you don’t stay in your nest, I’m making you stay.” She purred. Kouhai stood up abruptly, “I’ll go hunt for a bit.” Ryewillow popped up too, “I’ll go too!” She mewed quickly, racing after Kouhai, who had already started to leave. Tessa and Duskshadow stood up too, “We’ll investigate some more I guess,” the ginger she-cat stretched, “Since we have nothing else to do.” Duskshadow nodded, and I noticed that he curled his tail protectively around Tessa. I glanced over at the remaining four cats, and Dawnfur muttered, “I’m going to go see Flameheart.” Snowbreeze was murmuring to Graystorm, and she dipped her head to me, “We’re going to go hunt a few hares.” “I’ll go fish.” Willowfur mewed grudgingly. Shade was crouched over Brownhare, so I mewed, “I’m going to visit Wavekit and Mosskit.” My sister nodded and purred, “Bring them here if you can.” Flicking my tail to show that I heard her, I sniffed the air. Their nest was a little way off towards the Gathering area, where all the Nursery places were now that the Clans were working together. It was safer on the island. “Storm!” I heard a squeal, and I let out a gasp as a black tom crashed into me. His lighter gray she-cat pattered forward, her eyes shining. “We haven’t seen you in forever!” Mosskit wailed, “Where did you go?” I winced guiltily, remembering that after my time captured by the Vicious, I had not gotten a chance to visit the kits. “I’m sorry, I was...away from home for a long time.” I mewed, “But I’m back now. I’ll always be here for you.” Well at least I hope I can be. They burrowed into me, and I excused them from their foster mother to bring them to Shade. “Come on you two, let’s go see Shade and Brownhare.” The two of them charged forward, racing. I bounded after them, purring. I caught up to them and whispered, “Let’s sneak up on Shade.” Mosskit nodded vigorously, and Wavekit shut his mouth, his eyes shining at the new game. “But promise me you won’t jump on Brownhare,” I mewed sternly, “He’s hurt, so I don’t want you two leaping on top of him.” “Alright, Storm!” They piped up, and I smiled. “Okay, we’re pretty close, and there’s a lot of bushes in front of us, and that’s our only cover.” I mewed, “What should we do to sneak up on them?” Mosskit waved her tail, “Get behind Shade while she’s tending Brownhare and scare her!” Wavekit snorted, “Maybe we should have a distraction too.” Mosskit shook her head, “No! We should all jump on her from behind.” The two argued back and forth and I hushed them both, “We’ll just jump her from behind,” I soothed, “A distraction is a good idea, but she wouldn’t be tending Brownhare if we were distracting her would she?” Wavekit shrugged, and trotted forward. I smiled slightly as I watched the two kits tumble forward, stalking my sister quietly. Finally, with a squeal, they launched themselves forward, crashing into Shade. Shade let out an undignified shriek and she jumped slightly, and Mosskit and Wavekit laughed. “Oh my gosh, Storm!” Shade sighed, “Did you have to...” she trailed off as she saw the kits dissolve into giggles. She huffed and went over to lick them both on the cheek, and I checked on Brownhare. He was sleeping peacefully, but with the racket Mosskit and Wavekit were making, he wasn’t going to stay that way for long. A sudden shout coming from behind caused Brownhare to jerk up, and I tumbled backwards in surprise. “What in the name of the StarClan is going on?” The brown tom gasped, his yellow eyes wide. Shade, who was busy with the kits didn’t notice his sudden interruption, and Brownhare blinked, “And when did Shade have kits?” “I think you’re wound has caused you some brain damage.” I rolled my eyes, “But yes, Shade decided to have kits.” I pretended to sound grave. The brown tom struggled to sit up, “Last time I checked-” he started. Shade turned around, “Brownhare! I’m so sorry that Wavekit and Mosskit woke you up,” she fussed, “I just hadn’t seem them in awhile!” Brownhare’s confused look widened, and I snorted, “Great StarClan, Shade, can’t you at least show a little respect for Brownhare’s...love for you?” My sister turned slightly, “I...er...” she noticed Brownhare’s pointed looks at the kits, “Don’t you recognize them?” She let out a huff. Brownhare stared at the two kits and mumbled, “Don’t bother me,” he groaned, closing his eyes. I laughed and went back to dealing with the kits. Shade stretched and mewed, “Let’s have some fun.” ~ When everyone finally returned from their faithful trips to who-knows-where, I began a “meeting”. “Alright, we need to decide what to do next, since Sunny is getting to be a big threat.” I had my tail curled around Mosskit and Wavekit, and pointedly ignored Dawnfur. The cream color she-cat was snorting about Minnowfur and fathers. “I think we need to figure out what’s really going on with the rogues,” Shade declared, “They could be hiding something.” Tessa nodded, “Frosty is a sneaky one.” “And Kitkat is actually pretty good at hiding something, since she looks so oblivious. She’s really smart in some ways.” Kouhai added. Graystorm narrowed his eyes, “But if they’re so good at hiding information, how exactly will we get it out of them?” “We don’t.” Brownhare muttered. Oh StarClan, when did you plant a sense of sarcasm in Brownhare’s brain? I sighed and mewed, “Of course we’re going to find a way.” Willowfur dug her claws into the dirt, “We should just send Shade and Storm to go and ask Frosty and Kitkat. Two diplomatic leaders are better than a group of cats who were just clumped together.” Shade shot the young she-cat a look, “So apparently I count as a ‘diplomatic leader’ now.” She grunted. I ignored my sister’s barbed comment and nodded to Willowfur, “That’s a good idea, but will they listen to us?” Dawnfur snickered, “Well, if you tell them about how caring ''you are with kits, perhaps-” I glared at her, and growled. “Perhaps you should bribe them by telling them how you want to shred them all.” I snapped back. Snowbreeze coughed and mewed, “Let’s get back to the point.” Duskshadow, who had been pretty silent since the start, mumbled, “We need to separate the parts. Shade and Storm can be the interrogators, Tessa and I will investigate, Kouhai and Ryewillow will do the main hunting, Brownhare, you need to rest, Snowbreeze and Graystorm can manage the hunting area just in case, and Dawnfur and Willowfur can keep an eye out for Sunny.” I nodded swiftly, “That sounds like a good idea. We need to maintain the hunting area for awhile because we haven’t done so in a long time.” I dipped my head to the dusky colored tom. I glanced around at my “clumped” group and mewed, “Well gang, what are we waiting for?” ''The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold